


Apex Valentine's Day Reader Drabbles

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Language of Flowers, Love, Multi, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, everything is just real soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Just some Valentine's Day Apex x Readers I wrote up. Everything is real soft and fluffy around here.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/You, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Loba Andrade/Reader, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Revenant (Apex Legends)/You
Series: Apex Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Kudos: 13





	1. Revenant

**Author's Note:**

> I choose to ignore the new Revenant lore. He will be more than 2-Dimensional around here. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses:  
> Love, Passion and Romance

"Alright, skinsuit I'm about done with your... game..." 

Revenant's voice faltered as you uncovered his optics dropping back onto the heels of your feet. You smile softly as you watch his optics dance across the room full of deep crimson roses accompanied by the warm flicker of black candles. After a moment the simulacrum led into the room his slender metallic fingers delicately tracing the petals of the roses. His optics bright and molten in the dimly lit room, you watch as he inspects the bouquets of roses running his fingers through the flames of the black candles.

"You did all this for me...?"

He finally spoke up his voice full of disbelief, but you could still hear a soft purr building in his chest. You join him in the room gently taking his hand, "Happy Valentine's Day Revenant," you spoke softly pressing a tender kiss into his cheek.

The purring grew louder as he drew you closer wrapping his arms around you.

"I love you so much..."

You chuckle softly tightening your hold around his slender frame.

"I love you too." 


	2. Loba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchids:  
> Love, Luxury, Beauty, and Strength

What do you get for the girl who has everything? 

Simple... More! 

You blush softly setting a bouquet of violet orchids adjusting them accordingly to hide the little surprise in the middle. You've been working hard on this dinner just for her. It took three different attempts to get it just right. The door handle jostled causing you to jump slightly, you were too busy setting the table to look at the time. 

"Oh! What smells so good," you hear Loba's voice from the hall the click of her heels drawing closer. 

"Is this all for me beautiful? This is amazing," her face glowing as she leaned over to smell the flowers. 

"I can't let the most beautiful woman in the world come home hungry," you blush setting two plates on the table. You watch her pick out a box of the flowers she looks at you suspiciously a smirk spread across her face. 

"What's this huh?" She slides the box open a small gasps leaving her mouth. It was a necklace, a translucent violet orchid resting on a silver chain with matching stud earrings. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Loba," you blush placing your hands over her's. 

"This is so beautiful... Thank you so much darling," she smiles kissing your lips softly, "I love you." 

"I love you too."


	3. Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulips:  
> Perfect and deep love

Elliott was definitely upset about working a night shift tonight of all nights but did that stop your plans?

Hell no. 

You hum softly walking towards the Paradise Lounge an extremely large bouquet of yellow tulips in your hands. You'd expect to get weird looks walking down the street with flowers like that but it's Valentine's Day evening. Flowers are what you expect to see. 

You wave the bouncer walking into the bar, you've been here enough that they practical know your footsteps. 

The bar is quiet, dimly lit for the evening, Elliott really want to set the Valentine's day mood. You smile softly excitement building in your chest as you spot your man. 

His back was turned as you took your seat, man he looked good.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you pass me a glass of wine huh?"

Elliott gasps spinning around, "Babe! What are you doing here," he smiles brightly as you hand him the tulips. "You thought I'd just leave you hanging on Valentine's Day!" You were a bit shocked he would even think of such a thing.

"N-no I just... um... I love you," he blushes holding the bouquet of flowers close to his chest. You smile leaning over the bar placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"I love you too Elliott."


	4. Bloodhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydrangeas:  
> Deep understanding, grace, gratitude, beauty

"May I ask where you are taking us ástin mín?" 

You smile softly tightening your grip on their hand. You've been walking through the trees of this forest for some time.

"Don't worry we should be coming upon it anytime now," You smile looking back at them. You couldn't spoil the surprise now after you've already gotten so close. 

Laughing softly excitement building through your whole body you take off towards a clearing in the woods. You can hear their footsteps picking up behind you. It was the last rush to your surprise. 

You made it first, Bloth not far behind you a soft gasp left their mouth laying eyes on your surprise location. 

It was a crystal clear spring flowing down the mountain the pool at the bottom bring life to purple hydrangeas blowing gently in the wind. 

You open a blanket laying it out near the water pulling little snacks out for you both to share. They come to join you taking off their mask, their skin practically glowing. 

"This is beautiful ástin mín..." They look around still taking it in. You smile softly, their reaction was everything you could have ever wanted. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love."


	5. Crypto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freesias:  
> Friendship, Innocences, Ultimate flower of trust

Crypto hummed softly his eyes caught on a bouquet of red freesias on his desk. He thumbed at the quite expensive box of chocolates set neatly against the vase. 

You smile softly catching him admire your gift, a cup of tea and a cup of coffee in both hands. 

"Do you like them?" 

"I love them... You didn't have to get these for me chin-ae." 

Your heart warms handing him his cup, "I wanted to, Happy Valentine's Day," you spoke softly placing a kiss on his cheek. 

"I love you so much," he held you close careful of the mug in his hand. 

"I love you too Tae Joon."


End file.
